


want me with all you have

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fantasizing, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Experimentation, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: In which Claude has a good hard think about the application of aphrodisiacs.





	want me with all you have

**Author's Note:**

> so, like, i ship dimiclaudeth/claudimileth/the best ot3 something fierce. i may be subtextually alluding to that in fics about the three of them doing the sex with each other, no matter which combination. 
> 
> anywho today's entry is rushed and bad and tomorrow's might be delayed because Essays are Hard. sorry.
> 
> day 16 pairing: claude/byleth  
day 16 kink: aphrodisiacs

It’s been a long day, and Claude flops into bed with the intention of reading for a little bit before having a cup of tea and going to bed. He’s worn out and tomorrow is only going to be another long day. But he's also been thinking about the Professor recently, admiring her long legs and trying not to stare too obviously at her bust. It is obvious that she's a beautiful woman, and she is just unavailable enough to be a safe object of fantasy. It’s intensely distracting.

Claude isn’t going to get any reading done, he realises. So he rolls onto his back and opens his trousers. He means to think about non-specific things: thin wrists tied up in silk knots, scratch marks down a broad back, the sweet contrast of a soft breast and hard nipple in his mouth. No one in particular, no handsome blonds or dark-eyed beauties. It doesn’t work. Claude is thinking about how the Professor crossed and uncrossed her legs during their last teatime. The Professor isn’t guileless, but she’s not a seducer by any means (and he is not even her student!). There’s no way she was aroused in that moment.

But it’s easy to tell himself a story where she is. It would be at tea, and looking at him from under her lashes she’d ask what his most recent poison was. And Claude would think to lie, tell her he’s busy at work with some sort of malicious prank. But the answer would come unbidden to his tongue. He’s made an aphrodisiac and he’s looking for a willing test subject. For a moment the story stops. Claude isn’t sure for the Professor would react to something like that.

He settles on interest. Her dark eyes get darker, she bites her lip, and her voice is low and rough when she says, “Oh, really?” She slides her empty teacup across the table and it’s an unmistakable cue. Claude pours the aphrodisiac into her cup, then pours her some tea and slides the cup back. He pours himself a cup and they chat over tea.

Here Claude glosses over things a little, thinking mostly about how the Professor’s cheeks would slowly go dark, dark red and she would occasionally shiver as she pressed her knees together under the table. He imagines her pupils dilating and her lips getting swollen as she nibbles them. He leans forward and his knees bump hers under the table. She gasps, turning her face away. It’s cute, seeing her vulnerable like this. He’d love to see her like this in reality, but for now Claude can only sigh and think happy, horny thoughts of the Professor leaving a puddle of slick on her seat.

No, he’s getting ahead of himself. He stands up from the table and walks around, leaning over the Professor to pour more tea and her breath just _stops_. It’s delectable, watching her tremble out of the corner of his eye while he refills the tea cup. She chokes on his name and it’s the best thing he’s ever heard. The Professor looks up at him with red lips and cheeks and a pleading word on her tongue, so he bends down and catches that word in his mouth instead. 

There would be not soft kisses, not with that potent poison running through her veins. It is immediately hot tongues sliding together and Claude bends her over the table trying to kiss her deeper and deeper yet. She moans and tugs desperately at his uniform, and Claude laughs. Teases her for being so needy. But the teasing is cut off when she grinds her hips on his thigh and he can feel her, burning hot and sopping. It’s a race then, trying to get them skin-to-skin as quickly as possible as the Professor begs for something, anything to get her over the edge. He sweeps the tea set and treats off the table, lays her back on it, legs already tight around his waist. 

She’s already wound so tightly that even sliding into her sets her off, crying out and coming on him and gripping her breasts so tightly the flesh is bulging out between her fingers. She is not remotely satiated and she is so _hot_, _so wet—_

Claude’s orgasm catches him by surprise. He doesn’t even have time to muffle his moan and he has to hope Lorenz and Felix are still out and about. He catches his breath quickly and goes to clean himself up. He thinks idly of where else this story could go. Probably with the Professor bent in half on the table, yowling in pleasure so loudly that everyone can hear her. Next time, he thinks as he plucks a book from the floor and flopping into bed in his undergarments. Next time he’ll last long enough to get to the good part. 


End file.
